


花与恶心

by Puelche



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puelche/pseuds/Puelche
Summary: AU文，BUG多





	

**Author's Note:**

> _被我的阶级和衣着所囚禁，_  
>  _我一身白色走在灰白的街道上。_  
>  _忧郁症和商品窥视着我。_  
>  _我是否该继续走下去直到觉得恶心？_  
>  _我能不能赤手空拳地反抗？_  
>  ……  
> 　　　　　　　　　　　　 _——卡洛斯·德鲁蒙德·德·安德拉德_

　　咳嗽的闷声在巨大的废弃下水道里撞出空荡回音。

　　卡德加被干燥的喉咙呛醒，空气里漂浮的刺激酸味把年轻人的嗓眼烧灼得疼痛无比，他赶紧固定好面罩。这个面罩什么也阻隔不了，除了酸气，他依旧能在面罩后闻到空气里混合的各种恶心味道。

　　这个城市的土壤和钢铁和其他地方一样变得无法阻挡 _雨_ 的侵蚀，它们的中和能力快被消耗殆尽——但这至少比直接行走在地面强得多。他刚才一定是饿得晕过去，才会大张着嘴巴倒在前进的路上，面罩应该在倒下时摔松了，好在左臂上的装置在他吸入更多的酸气之前自动向他注射了清醒素。这个被称作肯瑞托之眼的小玩意一路上不知救了他多少回，每次都能尽职地在卡德加睡着——或者昏迷——之后探测到可能的危险并将它的主人强制唤醒。

　　几乎每个还存活着的人都会有类似的探测器，当它们失效时，就意味着他们连呼吸这些慢性有毒空气的权利也将持续不了多少时日，毕竟，失去意识在这个世界是如此危险，人们无法拥有长时间的休息，睡眠被敲成碎片，刮擦日益衰弱的神经。有些人比他们的探测器更先坏掉，于是结束自己的生命。在卡德加刚经过的那个城市里，自杀是美德，它能为小团体——被称为家人或朋友的什么人， _东西_ ——带来能够继续延喘数天的 _新鲜食物_ 。就算这样，一座“城市”还活着的人通常也不会超过一打。

　　卡德加没在那个城市多停留一秒，他打算游荡到下个地方寻找食物，然而半路上，就在这里，他晕倒了。强制清醒并不能改善头晕眼花的境地， 肠胃的抗议在空旷的封闭空间里尴尬地回响，他必须尽快找到食物，否则不知哪次就会清醒着饿死在某段不具名的干涸下水道里，或者更糟——被那些隐藏在更深处的可怕生物抓走或活活吃掉。

　　他远远见过一次那种绿色的生物，高大、强壮，成群行动，和人类相似但有着更可怕的外形和运动力。它们抓住了一个可怜人，把手上的尖刺狠狠插进对方的腹腔，人类的哀鸣混着凶手的咆哮让卡德加做了很久的噩梦。这些生物似乎是在几月前的一夜间出现，从比地下城市和下水管更深的地底涌出，但没有人知道它们 _从哪里来_ 。最开始的一些目击者把它们叫做 _Orc_ ，后来这种可以让人们念出低沉声音的单词就成了它们的名称，听起来像是要把面对它们时的压倒性恐惧全部注入到这个称呼里——兽人。

　　所剩无几的人类被致病的雨和致命的兽人挤压在薄薄的空间里，资源短缺。食物搜刮于死去人们的房屋，饮水则从还未被雨污染的井里抽取。兽人在地下更深处将水源占据，能被人类汲取的井为数寥寥。以前人们还能乘着维持自动运行的地下列车在城市间来往，有些人甚至借此为生，但活着的人实在太少，目的地通常是一座死城，要么在那里等待着的人和他们一样孱弱，能得到的比原来的更少。地下列车发挥的唯一用处，似乎就是让怕寂寞的脆弱人类汇集到同个地方然后一起死掉。

　　卡德加不坐地下列车，他坚信列车会和肯瑞托之眼一样，不知何时就会彻底停止运作，他会被关在漆黑的车厢里饿死、渴死、憋死，最后缩成一具冒着胡茬的干尸。他沿着城市之间的下水管行走，依风而行，凭着敏锐的判断避开了好几次可能和兽人的碰面，方法很简单：那些兽人总是气味浓烈。虽然这个世界的气味也不过如此，但他拥有把这个逐渐腐烂的世界辨识得更加细微的天赋。正因如此，他总能设法在各种恶劣境况下求取生机，也很容易就发现了，兽人从来不到城市上方的地面去——它们似乎不愿意碰触渗透进地下的雨水，手脚都绑护着厚厚的毛毡。

　　他的目标是卡拉赞。最初卡德加向遇见的人们提到他的目的地——人们会对这种境况下仍然选择四处奔波的人抱有一种恶意的好奇——大家都认为他疯了，不相信居然还有人去寻找已经破灭的幻象。曾经有很多人寻找卡拉赞，在瘟疫刚开始清理掉所有不能承受它的人时，大批流言像瘟疫本身一样散播，“寻找卡拉赞”就是其中一个，甚至还算不上信众最多的那几种。所有流言宣扬的结果大同小异，无非是获得救赎，治愈疾病。人们疯狂地宣传、疯狂地迷信，疯狂地死亡，最后他们和他们生前所迷信的东西被幸存者盖上名为愚蠢的记号。

　　幸存者们认为卡德加或许应该活在六年前，或许还能赶上和共同信仰者埋在一起的待遇。他们劝说他留下，或者诅咒他死去，但卡德加相信卡拉赞的存在，坚决得就像是亲眼见过它。 _他就是要找到卡拉赞，他会找到的_ 。这个念头仿佛是才被灌进脑子里一样，新鲜稳定地发挥着让人遵循它的力量。  
　　  
　　有时卡德加也觉得自己是疯了，在达拉然，兽人——它们像是第二场瘟疫——还没有蔓延到那里，他是达拉然唯一幸存的人，死去的人们留下的物资足够多，可以让他迎来一个体面的死亡。然而他还是选择了出发，追随着流言的碎片寻找卡拉赞。或许他是孤独了，和那些踏上列车希望找到共死者的人并没什么不同。他感觉他一定会在某个时候下决心登上那些持续运行的列车。  
　　  
　　下水道似乎永远没有尽头，管道如同蛛网通向四处，比位于上方的列车线路还要复杂，列车经过时的轰鸣像神经冲动一样震颤着整张蛛网。如恶性病般激烈生长的耐酸苔藓呼出绿色的荧光，得以让卡德加看清路面，一些地方有道标，更多的地方没有。当年还活着的人们在管道壁上写画，主题是永恒的三俗：xxx是个娘炮，一只抽象的大屌，热烈交配的男女，毒品宣传，乱七八糟的名字——塞弗哈定，艾米莉亚，麦迪文，布鲁斯，笑匠——长年的涂鸦不是掩盖在绿色的幽光下，就是浮在湿乎乎的铁锈上，被通道里带着酸味的风咬掉大半痕迹。每当管子里的涂鸦变多，就意味着离下一个曾经的人类聚集城不远了。眼下管子上刻的字提示，再往前走是暴风城，卡德加听说过这曾是个相当庞大的聚集地，意味着有很大机会找到所需补给。

　　然而他发觉自己已被包围。

　　缓慢流动的风里掺杂进兽人的气味，前后都有，正迅速变得浓烈——方才的昏迷是致命的——卡德加的神经瞬间绷紧，他甚至能听见它们发现猎物时喜悦的呼吸。他必须逃跑，再有半分钟，兽人就能把他撕成碎片，就算他背着一把冲锋枪也无济于事——四周没有分岔，他晕倒的地方恰巧是一节不能再直的管路。

　　兽人飞快地朝卡德加的方向靠近——这个小家伙逃不了，单独的人类根本不是它们的对手。

　　卡德加焦急地四处张望，他希望这里正好是在一个列车站的下方，这样他就能找到——通向上方的梯口，他看见了！在前方几米远的地方，同时他听见了一趟列车由远及近的轰响。

　　他毫不犹豫，直直冲向那道通向上方的悬梯，圣光保佑，在他被兽人抓住之前——

　　兽人和卡德加都愣住了。

　　它就站在悬梯旁边。卡德加没料到这只背着奇怪骨头的兽人竟比预想中快得多，而兽人也一脸惊愕地看着卡德加。从没有人类会突然冲到兽人面前。双方有些滑稽地对视了半秒——

　　卡德加在兽人做出反应前飞身抓住了悬梯，用力砸下梯子上的按钮。梯子哗啦啦上升，卡德加拼命向更高处爬。惊觉回神的兽人一声怒吼向卡德加抓去，但梯子升得太快，卡德加又太敏捷，一下子竟没抓住，只有手指擦到一点斗篷。

　　然而它抓住了最后几格悬梯，悬梯因重量发出金属的尖啸。兽人同卡德加被一起带向上方的车站。其余的几只兽人赶来，在底下发出震耳欲聋的喊叫。抓住悬梯的兽人受到鼓舞，也开始奋力向上爬。兽人沉重的身体没能停止悬梯继续向上，但让它变得十分缓慢。卡德加掏出防身手铳——来不及解下背上那把更大的冲锋枪——向下打了几发，弹药在兽人皮肤上只擦出浅浅的痕迹。没用，连拖延时间都做不到，卡德加放弃了继续浪费弹药——天知道他以后还有没有命用它们——手脚并用企图拉开和下面兽人的距离。

　　列车的声音越来越近。

　　他跑不过兽人，也绝对撑不到下一趟车， _这一辆_ 列车是活命的唯一希望，他不能错过，必须在被抓住前逃进去，也绝对不能让兽人跟上来。卡德加很灵活，但饥饿让他眼前发黑，他听见耳朵深处的尖叫，最后一点力气也将耗尽，他只能死咬住求生本能，逃，边逃边借势把悬梯上厚厚的灰尘向下抛洒。兽人灰尘迷眼，被迫放缓速度，吼出更加令人心惊胆战的咆哮，但卡德加只听见了列车的震响，它近在头顶，随后那声音渐渐放缓——

　　列车停下了。

　　卡德加感觉全身血液快要凝固。他离头顶的出口还有至少五米，兽人也仅仅是刚好够不着他。恐惧像爪子一样紧紧攫住身体，背上的冲锋枪压得他难以呼吸——

　　枪！卡德加突然想起这把沉重的枪，使出所剩无几的力气向上猛冲几步，一掀手，连枪带套将它们除下，拼命侧身向下一甩——攻击力极大的冲锋枪狠狠砸中了兽人的鼻子。兽人大叫一声捂住脸，差点从悬梯上摔下去，身体瞬间轻盈许多的卡德加趁此一气冲到悬梯顶端。他看见列车了！车门敞开，只需要跑进去就可以活命。卡德加撑着臂肘跃出悬梯口，向着车门冲去——

　　车厢里似乎有两个人影。然而没等卡德加回过神，小腿就传来一阵抽搐，似乎被什么东西砸中。他跌倒在地，大半个身子摔进车厢，唯一的手铳摔飞到不知什么地方。卡德加拉住车厢里的栏杆，挣扎着想要爬进去，但更剧烈的疼痛从肢端传来，他不得不回头——兽人捉住了他的左脚腕并捏碎了它，低吼着想将猎物从车厢里拉出来。列车也传来即将关闭车门的尖锐声响。 _会死掉。_ 手无寸铁的卡德加绝望得大叫，眼泪不受抑制地落下。被拉出去，或者被即将关闭的车门夹住然后扯成两段，都是死亡结局。

　　“救救我——”卡德加抬头发出最后的呼喊。

　　他望见一双绿色的眼睛。

　　TBC


End file.
